<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silencium by Leland_03_Gaunt10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979169">Silencium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10'>Leland_03_Gaunt10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily problems [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to outsmart Hannibal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily problems [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silencium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear fellow readers,<br/>As always this is part of the daily problems series, but can be read as a standalone too :)<br/>I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Kudos and comments are, as always, appreciated:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you reading?", Will asked Hannibal, as he sat down on the sofa next to him.<br/>"I am currently reading"Die Räuber" by Friedrich Schiller, in German of course. I have to say it is very interesting. It is about two brothers one ambitious and handsome, the other manipulative and evil. Both of them love the same women, but the ambitious brother, Karl, is currently away from home, so Franz, who is the oth-"<br/>" Oh god. Please just stop! I just asked what you were reading and not what is the plot of the book?! ", Will said and eyed Hannibal annoyed. <br/>" Actually it is a drama and not just a book. The difference between-", Hannibal started again, but was quickly interrupted by Will.<br/>" I know what the difference between a drama and a book is Hannibal.", he said and rubbed his temples.<br/>"You know that it is very rude to interrupt." Hannibal answered and continued reading his drama.<br/>Will just rolled his eyes at this.<br/>"You always have to have the final say, don't you? Why can't you just leave it be and shout up for once."<br/>"I could ask you the same, dear. You always  want to have the final say on our victims. Because of that this rude man from the museum is still alive!", Hannibal said, as his lips curled in annoyance.<br/>"Okay. If you don't say a word till tomorrow morning you can kill 'sandal-Sam'"<br/>"Please do not call him 'Sandal-Sam' ever again"<br/>"For all I care. You can kill the man who wore sandals in a museum.", Will finished and grinned at Hannibal.<br/>Hannibal closed his book and put it on the table next to the sofa.<br/>"And if not?", he eventually asked.<br/>" I will decide what's for dinner the whole week.", Will announced.<br/>"The whole week.", Hannibal echoed, his eyes wide in Horror.<br/>" Yes, captain parrot."<br/>" I agree under one condition", Hannibal said after a minute.<br/>"Okay?"<br/>"I must stay silent and you are not allowed to pet Dante-Mephisto in that time. If you do you have automatically lost and I get to kill that atrocious man.", Hannibal said and smiled smugly. Will thought about that for a second and looked at Danny, who was in his dog bed and wagged his tail, as he heard Hannibal saying his name. Eventually he gave in.<br/>" Fine. I agree."<br/>It was hard for Will to ignore Danny a whole day. The first few hours were doable, but the more time went by the more he felt the need to pet his beloved dog. As he sneaked to Danny's dog bed, he was caught by Hannibal who just shook his head and smiled smugly, before he could reach Danny. That was the point were Will knew he had to outsmart Hannibal. It was impossible to not pet Danny for a whole day. So he had to get Hannibal to speak. At first he tried to annoy his partner with some questions or actions, but Hannibal just ignored him and left the room after some time. His next try was to order food and let Hannibal get the door. As it knocked on their door Will called: "Hannibal, could you please open the door. I'm in the shower."<br/>As he heard Hannibal going downstairs he sneaked out of the bathroom and followed him downstairs.<br/>To his utter horror he saw Hannibal writing his answers on his IPad and showing them to the delivery boy. As he closed the door again, he turned around and smiled so smugly that Will felt the need to gag.<br/>Then Hannibal wrote something on the IPad.<br/>'Something wrong, dear? You look a bit pale.'<br/>"Oh just fuck you!", Will hissed and turned around.<br/>A few hours later Will finally had a good idea. He  went into their living room and took the 'drama' and put it in Danny's dog bed.<br/>He took a deep breath and yelled: No Danny!! Bad dog! Hannibal Danny ate your drama!"<br/>He heard a loud bang from the kitchen.<br/>" He did what? ", he heard Hannibal saying. As Hannibal entered the living room Will started laughing hysterically." I won, I fucking won. I outsmarted you! He didn't eat your book, you know he would never do that.", he exclaimed and started petting Danny. After some time he realised that Hannibal was smiling at him. The most smug smile he'd ever seen.<br/>"Why are you smiling? You lost. No Sandal-Sam for dinner.", The ex profiler said confused. Hannibal reached in his povjed and pulled out his phone. He typed something on the screen and then a sound was played. <br/>He did what?" was played by the phone three times before Hannibal stopped it and put the phone back in his pocket.<br/>"Well it seems like I have won. I had several different responses on my voicemail and just waited to use one of them. As I saw you preparing this little scene I knew immediately which sound to pick. It seems that I have outsmarted you. Veni, vidi, vici."<br/>Will could just dumbly stare at him.<br/>" But you... But I did... Oh come on that's not fair. And stop quoting Caeser! "<br/>" Oh dear, I could never have you choose what we eat for a whole week. We would die from food poisoning. I safed both of our lives you should be grateful. And now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for hunting. If you want to you can join me.", with that Hannibal left the room with a smug smile on his face.<br/>" The next time I should just buy oropax. ", Will muttered and followed Hannibal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>